Di Depan Cermin, Kita Bertemu!
by Manusia
Summary: Sesuai judulnya, Kurapika dan Neon bertemu di depan cermin yang dijual di pinggir jalan. Di sanalah, cermin itu menjadi saksi agak banyak bisu terhadap kisah cinta Kurapika dan Neon yang sempat tersumbat masalah. :) [AU, OOC, ada kemungkinan cerita kurang nyambung,agak menjijikan, tapi yang penting cerita ini membuat kalian semangat di 2014... doang (terus tahun berikutnya?)]


HxH milik T.Y. (kau tahulah siapa :3)

Jika ada cover, maka milik saya. Cuman saat ini belum ada (dan bisa jadi selamanya ga akan saya adain).

Fanfic ini milik M. Siapa itu M? Saya! Manusia! Yang kurang luar biasa dan hadir dengan cerita baru yang sama kurang luar biasanya!

Selamat dinikmati!

Mohon maaf bila pendek dan sedikit aneh dan sedikit gaje geje (nggak jelas) dan sedikit bertebaran OOC, AU, typo(s), dan... SELAMAT DINIKMATI!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamis, 2 Januari 2014, seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna biru dan bermata biru, menatap birunya langit 2 Januari 2014. Tak pernah ia sangka pada hari ini, yaitu Kamis, 2 Januari 2014, seseorang akan ditemuinya.

Ia bersolek sebentar sambil tersenyum manis sebentar di depan cermin. Ia tidak berlama-lama bersolek di depan cermin karena cermin itu ada di pinggir jalan.

Kamis, 2 Januari 2014, seorang pemuda berambut pendek pirang dan bermata coklat, menatap rindu pada langit biru yang terjadi pada tanggal 2 Januari 2014. Tak pernah ia sangka pada hari ini, yaitu Kamis, 2 Januari 2014, seseorang akan datang padanya, yaitu pantulannya di cermin yang dijual di pinggir jalan.

Dari kejauhan, pemuda itu melihat di dekat pantulannya, ada seorang gadis yang bercermin sebentar di depan cermin. Pemuda itu hanya bisa melihat gadis itu dari punggungnya. Sejenak, ia kagum dengan keindahan rambut birunya yang begitu berkilau di bawah langit 2 Januari 2014.

Namanya Kurapika. Ia adalah pemuda pirang. Ia memakai baju yang sangat santai baginya, namun bagi orang yang melihatnya, ia memakai baju yang sopan dan rapi.

Kemeja kotak-kotak yang tidak dimasukan ke celana menjadi andalannya. Celana jeans menjadi pendampingnya. Sepatu bermerek terkenal dari Perancis menjadi pelengkapnya. Jam tangan melingkar di tangan kirinya. Satu anting merah bertengger di telinga kirinya.

Namanya Neon. Ia adalah gadis berambut biru yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya. Ia memakai baju yang sangat santai, namun masih dipandang pantas dan sopan oleh orang pada umumnya.

Baju dress putih menjadi andalannya. Cardigan pink menjadi pendampingnya. Sepatu sandal bermerek terkenal dari Indonesia menjadi pelengkapnya.

Dan mereka bertemu. Di depan cermin, mereka saling berpandangan. Tidak saling berhadapan satu sama lain, namun dengan melihat pantulan satu sama lain.

"Neon," panggil Kurapika.

Neon tidak menyahut. Hanya angin lembut dan suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang yang menyahut.

Mereka hanya saling memandang kepada masing-masing pantulan. Mereka enggan melihat pemilik pantulan masing-masing.

Mereka saling mengingat dalam diam. Kesalahan masing-masing yang tak sengaja terjadi. Kejadian yang melibatkan mereka membuat pikiran hati nelangsa, namun masih sanggup mereka hadapi. Dan itu karena Kurapika bagi Neon seorang. Dan itu karena salah paham bagi Kurapika sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Neon."

Neon menanggapinya dengan diam. Kepalanya menunduk. Tak sanggup lagi melihat sosok Kurapika, baik asli maupun pantulan. Lalu, ia memberanikan diri melihat sosok asli Kurapika. Kepalanya mendongak sedikit saat melihat wajah Kurapika dari samping.

"Jangan melihatku, Neon!"

"Kenapa jangan? Aku pikir ini salahku."

Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya dari pantulan Neon ke wujud asli Neon. Pemuda pirang itu memandang heran kepada kekasih hatinya. Kedua mata coklatnya menangkap senyum tulus dari hati terdalam Neon Nostrade. Tak dapat ia hindari rasa bersalah yang semakin dalam.

"Padahal, akulah yang—"

"Aku hanya salah paham." Kurapika terperanjat kaget mendengar pengakuan Neon.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya meminta kepastian, "Bukankah kita bertemu di sini karena kau ingin putu—"

"Tidak!"

"Tidak?"

Kedua tangan Neon menggenggam tangan kanan Kurapika. Ia dekatkan di bawah lehernya.

"Aku memang kecewa saat kau katakan di depan semua orang kalau kau itu _gay_, homo, semacamnya. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang ditindas sampai terpaksa melakukan itu. Aku tahu kau pasti malu." Dalam hati, Kurapika membenarkan ucapan Neon.

"Ditambah lagi, teman perempuanmu itu mengaku bahwa dia itu pacarmu. Dia juga katakan cintamu padaku itu palsu. Dia akui itu lewat _sms._ Apalagi, kau juga semakin dekat dengannya. Saat aku ingin dekat denganmu, kau malah beralasan inilah dan itulah. Lalu, aku diam-diam menguntitmu dan kau sedang terlihat gembira dengannya. Karena itulah aku marah padamu. Aku pikir kau selingkuh. Jadi, maafkan aku, Kurapika. Saat itu aku begitu marah, sedih, kecewa, sampai aku tak mau mendengar penjelasanmu. Padahal kau sedang…"

Neon terdiam. Wajahnya memerah. Malu-malu ia lanjutkan ucapan yang sempat tertunda, "… merencanakan ide yang bagus untuk merayakan... ulang tahunku."

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Dari percakapan kalian saat tahun baru kemarin."

"Ah, ketahuan." Kurapika tertawa pelan. Ia elus-elus poni Neon.

"Neon, Neon. Ini seperti bukan dirimu."

"Bukan diriku?" tanya Neon.

Kurapika menggangguk-angguk. Kemudian, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke cermin. Neon pun mengikutinya.

"Kau tahu cermin ini?" tanya Neon.

"Ya, kau selalu ingin membeli cermin ini karena ukiran pada bingkainya yang menurutmu unik."

"Bukan itu."

"Bukan? Lalu apa?"

"Selain hanya cermin ini yang memiliki bingkai unik dan harganya selangit, cermin ini juga menyimpan kisah cinta kita," ucap Neon sambil mengelus bingkai cermin yang terpanjang di pinggir jalan.

"Di depan cermin ini, kau nyatakan cintamu padaku," lanjutnya tersenyum puas sambil mengenang masa-masa indah bersama Kurapika, mulai dari saat jatuh cinta kepada Kurapika, masa pendekatan, sampai saat ini. Mungkin ada upil yang sempat menjadikan hubungan mereka goyah, namun begitu dikeluarkan dari hidung, mereka dapat bernafas lega. Hubungan mereka kembali lancar. Bahkan jika sudah pilek, flu, sampai membuat hidung mengeluarkan lendir, hal itu tidak membuat mereka patah semangat untuk mengisi hubungan mereka dengan suka cita cinta mereka.

Di pinggir jalan yang jarang dilintasi banyak orang, akhirnya Neon bisa membeli cermin yang sebelumnya selalu terpajang dan selalu gagal dibeli orang. Akhirnya, Neon bisa memenangi cermin yang juga menjadi saksi agak banyak bisu atas cinta dirinya dan Kurapika.

Di pinggir jalan juga, akhirnya upil itu—maksudnya—hubungan mereka kembali lancar seperti hidung yang terbebas dari upil maupun lendir yang banyak, namun belum tentu sepenuhnya bebas. Pasti ada saja ada yang menghalangi jalan pernafasan hidung mereka, seperti polusi udara, minuman salah masuk, yang harusnya masuk mulut malah masuk hidung, virus, dan lainnya. Hal itu sama persis seperti jalan cinta mereka. Terkadang ada saja halangan yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi sakit, seperti kecemburuan, kesalahpahaman, dan lainnya. Jadi, jalani saja hidup ini dengan bahagia meski terkadang ada-ada saja masalah yang menimpa.

Kini, Kurapika dengan susah payah menggotong cermin besar yang selalu diidamkan Neon. Mereka berjalan pulang menuju rumah Neon diselingi dengan candaan manis dan gombalan yang semakin melengketkan hubungan Kurapika dan Neon, tak peduli tantangan apa yang akan menimpa mereka di masa mendatang.

**^w^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**: Dengan ini, saya nyatakan TAMAT :**

***sambil mukul meja kaca pakai palu***


End file.
